


closeted

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [21]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grumpy Eliot Spencer, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Hardison, what the hell’s taking so long?”





	closeted

“Hardison, what the hell’s taking so long?”

The comm was silent. 

“Hardison, I’m in a broom closet, tell me you’ve got a way out of here!”

Nothing.

“Dammit, Hardison!”

Footsteps- heavy, in sync. At least three, probably former Marines. 

“Nate, I’m stuck, there are Marines, what’s the plan?”

“How do you know they’re Marines?”

“It’s a very distinctive- Sophie, get me OUT OF THIS CLOSET!”

“Sounds like something you gotta do for yourself, man.”

“Hardison, where the HELL have you been?”

“Sorry, Parker wanted to ride the rollercoaster,” he apologized, totally unapologetically.

“You were- remind me to punch you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eliot Spencer, rollercoaster?
> 
> Ok so I know it was implied that Eliot would be ON the coaster but this just seemed way more in character also I can't resist a good pun, it's my fatal weakness
> 
> Send me more prompts and find more nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
